Episode 8019 (20th December 2017)
Plot The twins have picked up that things aren't right between Bob and Brenda. Sam wants to have it out with Bernice over stealing Lydia's inheritance although Laurel believes Lydia should hear Bernice's explanation before she decides to do anything. Adam is still at the police station although Cain leads Moira to believe he's in Leeds with Aaron. Victoria can't understand why Aaron is going along with the plan to keep Moira in the dark. At the salon, Bernie shows Lydia and Sam all the receipts and IOU notes hoping this proves she was intending to pay Lydia back. Sam can't believe how lenient Lydia is being although Bernice protests she just wanted Dee Dee to look up to her. Aaron fails to talk Victoria out of heading to the farm to tell Moira the truth. Liv encourages Aaron to go on a date with Alex. Laurel finds Brenda sitting in the cold so takes her back to Connelton View. Laurel feels awful as Brenda breaks down and admits she's scared of losing Bob as he's slept with another woman. At the farm, Victoria manages to blurt out that Adam is still at the police station before Cain throws her out. Moira wants go straight down there but Cain stands in her way as Isaac needs feeding and there's no formula left. Moira is adamant that as soon as Isaac is fed, she's going to go down to the police station to confess to killing Emma and there's nothing Cain can do to stop her. Brenda doesn't believe Bob is telling her the truth as she can't see him risking their life together for just one night with another woman. Guilty Laurel tries to talk Brenda out of giving up on her otherwise happy relationship. Adam phones the farm but Cain locks Moira in the bedroom to stop her answering it. As Moira shouts in the background, Cain admits to Adam that things aren't looking good for him as he doesn't have an alibi. He orders Adam to do the right thing, reminding him Moira wouldn't cope in prison. Bernice and Dee Dee spend some time together at the salon. Dee Dee suggests they return everything Bernice bought her and give Lydia the money. At the same time, Lydia begins to plan what she's going to spend her windfall on - she'll treat Samson at Christmas and donate some to the homeless as well as paying off her debts. After a quickie, Tom brings up the job offer with Debbie again. Bob is alarmed to learn Brenda has been talking to Laurel although Brenda is upset that Bob seems more concerned about what Laurel said rather than her. Lydia calls in at the salon to inform Bernice she won't be reporting her to the police. Bernice's relief soon turns to devastation when Dee Dee reveals she's flying back to Australia tomorrow so she won't be spending Christmas in Emmerdale like she was originally planning. Bob profusely apologises to Brenda but she doesn't believe she can forgive his infidelity. Brenda decides to give Cathy and Heath a lovely Christmas but she's leaving after that. Cast Regular cast *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Cathy Hope - Gabrielle Dowling (uncredited) *Heath Hope - Sebastian Dowling (uncredited) *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Isaac Dingle - Harvey Brook and Bobby Dunsmuir (uncredited) *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Tom Waterhouse - Ned Porteous Guest cast *Dee Dee - Mia Gibson-Reed Locations *Connelton View - Front garden and downstairs rooms *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Front garden and downstairs rooms *Butlers Farm - Kitchen', master bedroom and living room' *Café Main Street - Interior *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Hotten Police Station *Unknown hotel in Leeds Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,780,000 (10th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes